


Strange but True

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [47]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, post IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “In an infinite Universe anything can happen," said Ford, "Even survival. Strange but true.”― Douglas Adams, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe





	Strange but True

"Stephen?"

"I'm here."

"But, why, am I?" Tony looked into his clear green eyes, then realized there were tears streaming down the sharp cheekbones. "This isn't real. Not possible."

"It is." Stephen gently picked him in his arms and carried him through the portal and into their bedroom. He knew Tony would need answers soon, but he didn't have them, and didn't know if he ever would. He laid him on their bed and with a single word and wave of his fingers removed the remains of his armor. "For once, just take my word for it? There are times when even I don't understand the workings of the universe, sometimes, it has rules of its own, and today, for once, we won. We all won, Tony."

"Can it be that simple?" Tony asked quietly, as he reached for Stephen's hand.

"Today, it is, love." Stephen undressed and climbed into bed, then curled around the still trembling man in his arms and pressed a kiss into his hair. "For today, it is."


End file.
